1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk brake of a vehicle in which a caliper device that supports a pad that can be pressed against a brake disk rotating with a wheel and exerts a force to press the pad against the brake disk is supported on a support member that supports an axle of the wheel, and more particularly to an improved structure for checking a remaining amount of the pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional rear wheel disk brake of vehicles such as motorcycles, a caliper device is often placed in a position where a remaining amount of a pad can be checked laterally from outside, which reduces a degree of freedom in positioning of the caliper device. In some rear disk brakes in which a caliper body is mounted to a swing arm that supports an axle of a rear wheel, a swing arm is bent outside to avoid a pad in order to allow a remaining amount of the pad to be checked from above (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-97269). In this case, a restriction is imposed on a shape of the swing arm, which requires specific machining and may increase the cost and weight.